Little Sister
by Lizzy2
Summary: Sequal to Secrets..Liz is dieing..Max is a loner..Maria and Alex discuss the real purpose of their marrige. Isabel and Michael conclude that Liz..who is an only child..in their Mind will always be their little sister.


Subj:
**(no subject)**

Date:
9/27/01 9:06:46 AM Eastern Daylight Time

From:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]

To:
[XvTheChosen0nevX][1]
  
  
_"Dieing?" I asked.  
Maria wiped her tears.  
"Yes."  
Alex sat nexto Maria looking at the table.  
"She's been having health problems since the accident."   
"What kind of health problems?" I asked.  
"Um,Pnemonia,Fevers,Vomiting,lots of things." Maria answered.  
She got up taking the kettle of tea off the stove and poured us all tea.  
"That's why were selling the house and moving in the Crashdown,they closed it down when Liz's parents died in a train wreck a few years ago and left it in the will...were going to live on both floors,no resteraunt." Maria answered.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Hospital bills..funeral bills..." Maria said then chocked on a sob.  
I sipped my tea then looks at Alex hoping he'd continue.  
"She has a very high fever and Pnemonia..severe we've tryed antibotics this time but she just doesn't want to fight it anymore..and many other diseases have eaten away at her white blood cells so they can't help her." Alex explained.  
"Maybe Max can heal her-"  
Maria cut Michael off.  
'I wished you guys were alive to save her..but it's too far.. if you had decided to come back sooner you could of saved her..you can't name..its natural not a bullet wound we have to let it run its course." maria whispered.  
"Can I...see her?" I asked.  
Maria nodded leading me into the master bedroom.  
"This use to be my room but since Liz is always in a bedroom we let her have it." Maria explained.  
Liz was asleep..or unconcious drenched in sweat.  
Alex walked in placing a cold face cloth on her head.  
"Here you go Lizzy."  
Liz woke up halfway and gave a ackward smile.  
"Jum Jum Monkey flokie?" Liz asked.  
Alex nodded.  
"Yes,Yes."  
He walked out of the room and closed it.  
"I don't remember us having a decent coversation with her in a few years,she mostly unconcious....or delustional." Maria explained.  
"What about Max? what if she see's him..will she fight?" Michael asked.  
Maria shook her head.  
"Even if she did fight,the white blood cells arn't their to help her Michael.."  
"Maybe she'll -"  
"No!"Alex cut him off.  
"He hurt her alot and whenever we mentioned him she would freak out, no."  
"I think he'd like to see her."  
Maria bit her lip.  
"She doesn't have much time." Maria whispered.  
"She use to be in the hospital..all the time..but the doctors said she would die soon and should spend it at home." Alex explained.  
Michael looked to both of them.  
"Hurry Michael."  
_______________  
  
Isabel sat up in the apartment when I entered.  
"Ware were you?" She asked.  
I sat down.  
"Maria's,she's alive."  
_______________  
  
Max had entered by the middle of my story.  
"So Alex married her?" Isabel asked almost ready to cry.  
I nodded.  
Max looked up.  
"What about Liz?" He asked.  
I already told him she was blind.  
"Single,um..doesn't have time to date..with the hospital visits." I added.  
Max nodded.  
"She's a nurse?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"She's dieing."  
____________  
I explained everything on the way.  
Max was quiet.  
isabel cried.  
They entered.  
Maria and Alex simply said hi.  
No big reunion like we exspected.  
"Can we,see her?" Max asked.  
"Sure, just don't be offended if she doesn't know your their."  
I nodded slowly.  
I led them into the room.  
Isabel gasped seeing the site,Alex and Maria followed.  
"mmmmmm Montana..book shiba." Liz moaned.  
"Fever makes her kinda delusional." Maria explained.  
Isabel walked over to Liz, placed her hand on her arm.  
"Liz?"  
"Isabel?" Liz asked kinda scratchy.  
Max pout his hand ontop of her hand.  
"Max? Its about time tou two got here,I was thinking Michael wouldn't tell you." Liz said.  
Max turned to the others.  
Liz sighed.  
"Apes..Bannana Apes."  
_________________  
Liz died that night.  
It was very upsetting.  
Alex went to bring Liz another face cloth.  
Her breaths were shallow and kept yelling "Bye!"  
He freaked out and called everyone in.  
Candles in each of our hands.  
We each said a prayer and said our last words...  
Maria: Your my bestfriend and always will be..don't give up Lizzy.  
Alex- Come on Liz..u gotta pull thru this..then you can go eat the dingdongs you wanted the other night.. (he shrugged when everyone stared at him)  
Isabel- I dont know what to say..except I don't want you to die.  
Max- I feel kidna responsible because we didn't show up sooner...  
Me: Your be like a sister Liz..and someday well all see you again.  
  
Moments after,in Alex arms she whispered her lastwords.  
"Daddy?"  
Then she took her last breath.  
The room erupted in anguished crys and tears.  
Maria was on her knees,like the night of my supposed death.  
I couldn't believe Liz Parker was dead..at only 27 years old.  
  
_____________  
  
Maria picked out a white dress for Liz.  
Maria and Alex said they were kind of relieved,after watching Liz suffer for 5 years was too much to bare.  
She was never the same.  
A smile was on her lips in the casket.  
She was join with her parents.  
Under her name was written. "Sweet,Loved,Only child,But always a little sister."  
I watched as they closed the casket and Maria sucked in a breath of air.  
I held her close.  
Alex held Isabel.  
They filed for divorce three hours later.  
I would never claim Jessica as m own.  
I watched Max standing off in the distance alone.  
Little did I know.  
In 5 hours...  
He put a gun in his mouth.  
I not only lost my little sister..I lost my brother..  
_

   [1]: mailto:XvTheChosen0nevX



End file.
